User talk:FinalRest
*Shine Shine* *Sparkle Sparkle* 06:13, October 7, 2014 (UTC)|halloween=Oh look a clean talk page. *Chain slides across floor and falls flat on his back* Welp. I'll be on the IRC if you wanna go over all that shinanigans. Otherwise I can just comment here. EDIT:Hey FR, your ACTUAL favorite here. *restores the talk page from the burnt down ashes.* Manipulating fire has it's perks. Anyways, would you be up for a quick IRC chat about some things? EDIT2: Go right ahead and mess around in my sandbox, it's no fun to build sand castles by yourself! EDIT3: *Worries intensify*}} It's so clean! 06:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneDismayed= Hey FR! Your favourite here. <3 I think you did a great job with the magazine, so it was certainly worth the effort. The only thing that I've yet to do is listen to the podcast... ^^ Thanks, Xion is a really nice person, so it was great to do it with her. We both felt that we ran out of topics to discuss, and when I suggested clothes, it was going to be Roxas' Twilight Town outfit vs Xion's Organization cloak. Not a very interesting thing to debate. xD You need to play Days! The feels... Relaxing is good... I'd like to have some of that if I could... }} 21:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC)|TearHappy= Don't you think I didn't see that Chain! I've become just as much a stalker as you have my friend. xD FFXIII... I must confess that I don't know much about the Final Fantasy series really... I've not really looked into it that much heh. Is it...good? As for Days, Wonderland isn't a great world there, so don't get your hopes up too much heh... For me, the best world in Days is either Neverland or Twilight Town. }} 22:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) |RoxasSad= I see... Is FF similar to KH in design? What I mean by that is...Are the worlds similar in terms of layout, and are there frequent bosses, etc...? I did indeed. The only thing I've yet to watch/read is the podcast. I've not found the time to do that just yet. You're right. I've watched both Alice in Wonderland films, though I haven't read the book, and even I found the world in Days to be a little on the dull side... It just gave me the impression that when I was in Wonderland, I was in fact sat inside a cardboard box with lighting... They'd have to invent a whole new storyline if they were to bring it back in KH3, though I have doubts as to their doing that... I'm with you there heh... We need something similar to what was done with Olympus. Pssst, I made a forum thread. xD }} 10:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC)|RenAmused= I see... I'd think about playing one or two of the games, but I don't have a Playstation console of any type, so I'm stuck there... I didn't know about it all being based in one world, so that's cool. I get what you mean! There is practically nothing new in Days in terms of the world storylines. I mean, the main storyline of that game is really good, but the subplots are just terrible...Perhaps even nonexistent in places. The same is true for the main story of Re:CoM. Though, I've not watched a full playthrough of the card worlds themselves, so I only know little bits about that, like the first floor, and Riku's Destiny Islands... I think DDD is quite good with giving the worlds unique storylines... Every single one of them had something good, just like BBS. Perhaps part of the reason for that is because all the worlds were completely new, or if they weren't, they had a variation of some sort on the original. (Traverse Town & The Grid) Yeah, it was really nice to see my name somewhere, after the effort I put into the soundtrack. Love ya FR. <3 Edit: Hey FR, I've missed you! I hope you're well? }} 23:52, October 27, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSmug= I see... I must admit that Re:CoM houses one of my favourite storylines, so I've always been a bit confused as to why everyone says that it's potentially the worst game in Kingdom Hearts. The usual reason that I hear for it being so bad is the card battle system, but surely it can't be that bad? If what you say is true though, I suppose that I can understand. I've been thinking of buying a PS3 so that I can play the remixes, but I don't know whether that's a good idea really heh. My heart says that I should, because I've wanted to play them for a while, but my head says that I'll get too distracted... It's a never-ending circle of hesitancy... :) No worries heh. We all have things in our life that take over sometimes. Out of interest, what are you redecorating your room to? I've been struggling to find the desire to edit recently. I got some treasure chest work done earlier, but even though I have a week's break, I'm not finding myself able to contribute much heh. I'm sure that'll change soon... Great to see you back! }} 23:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) |TearCheerful= You could always start a new one. My userpage is practically yours by now heh... My thoughts on a card system, having not played Re:CoM myself, are that it'd be interesting to have something different in a Kingdom Hearts game... So, if and when I eventually play Re:CoM, I'll try to enjoy the system... Do you have Dark Mode from the start of the game? It's only after Lexaeus is defeated that he should by able to use it heh... Reshuffling... Hmmmm... When you say that you've played up to COM, does that mean you've played BBS, or not? It sounds really interesting! A 'collage of frames' conjures lots of different images up in my mind, but if I'm right in thinking that you're good at art, then it must be worth seeing heh... I'm sure you'll find a way to stick it up...Even if it involves some sort of elaborate pulley network... I like setting myself challenges heh... This whole wiki thing was originally meant to be a temporary challenge to learn a little of something new... Somehow I ended up staying. Yeah, I suppose watching is good enough sometimes. LA's reviews keep the Recent Changes alive, even if it is just LA LA LA LA LA. ...but LA is fine, so he'll do! }} 18:02, November 6, 2014 (UTC) |ZexionSolemn= FR! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to reply to you. I spent the entire weekend, as well as Monday evening and the entirety of Tuesday revising for an exam that I took yesterday, and I somehow managed to forget about your message. Please accept my apology. I see... So, dark form had its pros and cons then... Well, I'm currently trying to decide whether or not I want to purchase a Playstation 3 or not so that I could play all the Kingdom Hearts games thus far, and watch the two movies... It's a hard decision which I don't think I'll be able to make on my own... ^^ Yesss! The feeling when you accomplish something which was difficult is something special indeed. I understand you completely! }} 22:14, November 19, 2014 (UTC) |RoxasAngry= Nice work with the Country of the Musketeers images by the way. I wasn't able to find images for it myself when I placed the template, so it's good to see that at least someone knows what they're doing! Out of interest, where did you get them? The platform diversity really is a pain for people like myself heh... I'm torn badly right now as to whether I should go for it or not... Perhaps I'll get to the Christmas break, and then make my decision. Thanks for the advice! I shall take it in, and it will definitely be a factor in my final decision. I hope you're well? }} 23:24, November 26, 2014 (UTC) |LarxeneThoughtful= Ah well, nice work to you for finding them either way. I was a little stumped as to how to go about it, so I just posted the image template and hoped that someone else would be able to find a way... Trying to get images straight from the 3DS is a pain... Haha, well you're fortunate there. My family, on the other hand, are all for laptops, etc... but consoles are something else. I'm the only one that really enjoys gaming of any sort, so it's difficult... I have to pay for things myself, rather than doing any sort of shared buy... This is why I've yet to play the main games... I'm doing fairly well with the soundtracks though... I've hinted that I'd like 1.5 & 2.5 soundtracks as my main Christmas present, but we shall see... I won't be too disappointed if I don't end up getting them. There's always the direct way of buying them... I really am rambling hehe... Oh! I'm sorry. What is/was the pet? As for me, I'm fine really. I'm busy, busy, and sometimes tired, but I cope. :) }} 21:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) |PyrrhaLonging= Hehe, I managed to find some images for the Traverse Town article in various places heh... So, I can be proactive when I feel inspired to do things! I'm with you on the recording front though heh... I gained an interest in the KH music last year, and so I ended up buying the DDD Soundtrack, as you probably noticed. I hinted that I'd like the HD remix soundtracks as my main Christmas present, but if that doesn't happen, I'll just go and buy them myself! Either way works. :) Oh, I'm sorry! We have a cat here too, and I've gone through losing pets in the past, so I know what you're going through. The vet bills are absolutely bananas these days too... I'll be thinking of you, and hoping that things improve rapidly for you and your cats. }} 21:05, December 9, 2014 (UTC) |DisttheRose= That's a good decision in my eyes. I suppose that unless you're an avid collector of all the soundtracks, then just buying the Remix discs will cover quite a wadge of the music in the KH series. You have my sympathy, FR. Has there been any change since I last messaged you? Also, I have a question that I'd like to ask. Is it OK for me to rollback edits? I know that's a privilege usually for moderators and administrators, but there aren't that many of you folks, and seeing those strange edits by one-time users doesn't sit well with me... So yes, just wondering if that's allowed or not. If not, it's fine! I have been struggling over my piece for the next magazine. (The top five list) I need to learn how to code a box to put text inside and format that text. It doesn't help that I haven't a clue what , and symbolise in terms of what it will code? What I don't understand is what all the things that go at the start of coding sections represent. I realise that means it'll be a template and represents just about any other page, but seeing those strange things at the start confuses me to no end, and not having a clue what div and class and all these strange symbols mean drives me crazy... Ahhh, rant over. As for the box, that'll work, as long as I can change the border and change the texture of the box's background. Thanks FR. *Sends a box of chocolates to FR via airmail* I saw that move on the Ariel vs Ursula battle by the way! Naughty, I say... xD}} 17:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) |TearHappy= I'm really sorry. I didn't realise that asking for that was the same as asking to be a mod. You have my apologies; that was a tad rude of me. I might ask in May, but it'll depend on whether I believe I'm competent enough at doing things when that time comes around... Did I hear you say that you aren't good at explaining things? That was more than enough, and I'm glad I asked you. You have my eternal gratitude, FR for helping me understand! It's good to be able to understand that I'm looking at now. You're a star. :) As if! }} Is it working...? A new talkpage just for me? ) Now that I got school stuffs taken care of, I can finally be on here again! *sets off fireworks that end up burning down your talkpage* Oh. Oh dear. *runs off* }} FEAR AND LOATHING TO LA'S ARENA *bumpty bump...the spooks continue......... 04:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) IRC New section because why not? I have a bunch of people here, care to join us? 04:41, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ho Hi Ho...Hi? 09:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|rena=Hey FR, long time no see... It's been kinda barren in here... Sorry to shoutout but... Celebrate LA's 300th anime with these battles!!!!!!! How was Halloween and u busy even now or?... Again it's kinda barren right now cept like LA and Aixon.}} 21:33, November 12, 2014 (UTC)|rena=Ohh let's see what did LA do for Halloween?. *Did a Top 13 Animes to watch on Halloween *Watched Corpse Party (Horror and gore galore) Hmmm this year alone, LA thinks maybe 30? 40?. (Including shorts) LA has been kinda putting the music reviews on hiatus tho....hmmm LA might look at it after LA finishes Boku wa Tomodachi NEXT's OP review tho....thanks for the suggest!}} 20:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC)|origami=Hmmm if you say weekly...about 30-ish right now + one daily anime...yeah that's about right right now this season. Boku wa Tomodachi = I Don't Have Many Friends The person in LA's previous Talk bubble is Rena Ryuuguu from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni}} hi how are you and what you doing :) i like kingdom hearts is awesome 07:19, November 23, 2014 (UTC)|tohka=Ohhh your up to that episode.......well prepare yourself for the next arc...heeheheeeeeeHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAA...tis gonna be insane batsh*t crazy.}} how are you :) what you doing Open the noodle box Bonjour mademoiselle, most of Group A are hustling around a campfire right now and we need you to join us! Email me and I'll reply with directions on how to get there ^_^ 17:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) 18:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC)|default=Don't worry; I found a way for the campfire to burn 24/7 (you'll see when you get there). My email is fifteenthmember@gmail.com (I enclosed it in hidden text to see if you'd notice ^_^). Sorry about that. Anyways, join us promptly. Everyone else is already here! }} i have read the all rules i have play kingdom hearts on ps2 wen i was young i know kh :3 IRC Please tell me you're still available. 08:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Dang it, you weren't on for more than an hour! >.< Perhaps we should make an arranged meeting about this? Because I'd rather have an IM chat about this than an email. (If it's the same issue we're thinking of) Does Saturday like... two hours earlier work for you at all? If you get this message, I'll be on for a few more minutes, so don't lose all hope quite yet. 09:03, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, Now I'm going to bed. Wow our schedules suck xD 09:14, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll be on the for a while, so feel free to get on anytime. 02:46, December 13, 2014 (UTC)